I Am Spider-Man
by Awesomekid120
Summary: The 15-Year-Old Peter Parker tells you the story of how he fought his first A-List villain and his early weeks as Spider-Man. The Story is set in my own little Marvel Universe titled Ultra Marvel.
1. Beginnings

My names Peter Parker I'm a fifteen-year-old super powered teen, 3 months ago I was bitten by a genetically altered spider at the science cooperation OsCorp, maybe you've heard of it. Then I found I had superpowers later on, so I thought I could cash in on my abilities but due to my cockiness I let a thug get away and then before you know it I'm holding my dead uncle in my arms, then I realized I had to do what was right and avoid "the incident" from happening again so from then on I became Spider-Man. I'm gonna tell you how I fought my first A-List villain.

"Mr. Parker!"

"Yes sir!" I wiped my drooled mouth, yep I was sleeping.

"You're sleeping in my class, AGAIN!" he said with a hiss in his voice.

"Sorry Mr. Anchor, I had a late night" I replied, only if I can tell that jerk I was busy fighting the Enforcers last night, ugh! I hate being a secret superhero.

"Well pay more attention in my class; I have no time for people sleeping" he said.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" I said obediently.

I found it hard not to dose off in class but I was saved by the bell. I rushed my butt out of the class room. Then I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Hey, Pete!" It was my girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, but I call her MJ she hugged me then kissed my cheek.

"Hey MJ how's it hanging?" I asked

"Nothing much, I watched you on TV last night"

She knows I'm Spider-Man. I know you're thinking I told her but actually she's a smart girl, she put two and two together and found out I was Spider-Man, she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone and she's done well so far. Just so you can catch up I'll tell you how it happened. It was last week.

_**LAST WEEK**_

"_PETER!"_

_MJ slammed open the door to my bedroom._

"_Hello to you too" I said sarcastically, I was the joker of the Parker family._

"_You're Spider-Man!"_

"_What!? That's crazy" I said hesitantly_

"_You were bitten by the Spider at OsCorp, I saw you smash the backboard in the gym…" Yeah I smashed the backboard…But that was before I'd found out I had powers. Anyway she continued._

"…_Then less than a week later, Spider-Man pops up"_

"_Okay, you got me but shh you can't tell anyone okay, I wear the mask to protect you and Aunt May"_

"_I promise" then she leaned closer to me, and kissed me_

"_Are we dating now?" I asked. She then nodded._

"_Wow my boyfriends a superhero…My boyfriend is a superhero! Haha!"_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

And that's the story, now that your updated lets get back to the present day.

"Uh you saw that…" I said.

"Wow, you suck at superhero stuff" She mocked me.

"Hey! I've only been Spider-Man for 2 weeks" I said embarrassed.

"Maybe you should take Kung Fu classes"

"Not funny MJ"

We then heard the principle on the speaker say these exact words,

"Students of Midtown Science High, the school is closing early today, so you are free to leave"

Everyone seemed happy and rushed out dragging me and MJ away. We finally made it outside, suddenly me and MJ saw a dark shadow figure type figure crouching on a building staring right at us. MJ and I exchanged looks and she knew what I was thinking and nodded at me. I then went in an alley way to suit up and see what it was.


	2. New Job

_Suddenly me and MJ saw a dark shadow figure type figure crouching on a building staring right at us. MJ and I exchanged looks and she knew what I was thinking and nodded at me. I then went in an alley way to suit up and see what it was._

I used my webs to fly up the building and by the time I'd got there that thing was gone. Then my Spider-Sense went off, if you're new to the whole Spider-Man thing here's an explanation: My Spider-Sense is a sort of sixth-sense and I can sense danger a mile away which I'd like to dub Spider-Sense. Anyway they went off and I went to check it out, and I saw Herman Shultz robbing a bank. If you guys don't know who that is, then maybe you'll know his street name The Shocker, The Shocker was a low case street thug with advanced tech.

"Hey, Herman!"

"Oh know it's you!" He said sounding annoyed.

"Aw, you don't like me anymore? I thought we had something special"

He kept shouting no and tried to shoot me with his shock/vibrating gauntlets; I don't know what they are. I just dodged and dodged but I was stupid, I let him almost hurt someone so I stopped playing around like a little kid and took this seriously and then I punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold, then I webbed him to a wall so he can't get out. I turned around to see the street a huge mess because of me and him and then a crowd gathered around me and I knew this wasn't good.

"Sorry you had to see that guys" I said hesitantly

"You menace!" An elderly lady said throwing a can at my head, it really hurt.

"Go back to where you came from!" A little kid said.

And then they all started throwing stones and cans at me.

"Ow! Hey I just helped you!" I shouted out in pain

"Go back to your dying planet!" A woman said to me.

"Hey! That's Superman!" I shouted "Screw this, I'm outta here"

I fled as quickly as I could. Going to a nearby building and changing back into my civilian clothes, MJ then called me on the phone, asking me what was it, I told her that I didn't know and that it had already gone by the time I got there, and then we talked about High School and drama with Flash Thompson and Liz Allen at the moment, MJ was one of those gossipy chicks and I would just listen to her. I walked back home to be hugged by my Aunt May.

"Oh Peter! Are you alright?" She said worried.

"Um, I'm fine" I said clueless.

"I watched Spider-Man fight that scum on TV, it was near you're school, are you alright?"

"Oh right! Yeah I'm fine, by the time I'd got there the fight was over" I lied

"Oh Peter dear thank God you're alright"

My aunt wasn't much of a vigilante fan but she hated thugs more and admired vigilantes but didn't trust them, she trusted licensed heroes like The Avengers and The Fantastic Four.

"Anyway dinner's ready" She said like she was a housewife from a 50s TV show.

"Dinner? It's 2:00 O'clock" I said puzzled.

"Well, lunch then" She replied.

We then sat down and ate lunch/dinner. After that I went to check the mail, I always check the mail in the afternoon it was a trait from Uncle Ben. So I checked them and what do I see? Overdue Bills…Poor Aunt May, I'm never there for her and to make Uncle Ben even more proud I needed to get a job but what? I then go and sit down to watch T.V, and as Uncle Ben always said "The lord works in mysterious ways" and hell the old man was right, I saw an ad on TV (duh!) about an exclusive job at the Daily Bugle for exclusive photos of Spider-Man, man! I had this in the bag. So I got Uncle Ben's old camera and went to the basement. I then set the camera and started posing. The next day after school I quickly changed in an alley way into a smarter looking outfit, not a suit but like an office outfit. I then entered the Daily Bugle, stunned about how amazing it looked; it was like I was in my own little world- -

"Excuse me" said a voice from the distance.

"What?" I said rudely, "_Aw stupid! I sound so rude"_ I walked over to her.

"Do you have an appointment?" the lady said at the front desk.

"I'm here for the- - uh - - Spider-Man photos" I said nervously.

"Ah, you're Mr. Parker? I thought you'd be older, how old are you?"

"Eighteen" I said, just to be safe

"Mr. Jameson. Mr. Parker is here, okay go on up"

I went into the elevator and off I went to the top floor, and saw the office and it was just awesome! I then went to the office that had the words _Editor in Chief's Office_ and I assumed that must have been the guy's office. I knocked on the door, he opened it and told me to come in, the first thing asked was how old I was and I told him I was eighteen, and then I showed him the pictures.

"Crap, crap, crap" he said flying through my pictures and then he stopped "Oh, that's good"

"So, how much?" I asked but we were interrupted when a woman burst through the room.

"I quit!" she said and stormed out.

"Oh boy, not another one" He mumbled.

"Another what?" I asked.

"I need someone to be the DB's web designer, and they just can't do it"

"I can do it, I'm awesome with computers" I said excitedly

"Really, hey kid do you want a job?" he asked

"YES!" I yelled with happiness

"Well then don't stand around kid, get to work"

"Sure" I obeyed.

This was the day I got a job. I was so happy, I've now made Uncle Ben proud and I can help Aunt May with the bills. Today was the day, where I finally took responsibility.


	3. Revelations

The job went surprisingly well; I got off late and was way too tired to swing home so I took the subway almost falling asleep. When I got back home I saw Aunt May asleep on the couch, she must have been waiting up for me I woke her up and told her to go to bed, she did and so did I. I went up stairs to a messy bedroom and just crashed on my bed not even bothering putting my pajamas on, I totally drifted off straight away. I had the same dream I've been having for weeks, it's where I go to the abandoned warehouse at the docks and I see a thug pointing a gun to me and shooting me…but the bullet goes right through and I hear a familiar voice calling my name _Peter_, I turn around to see it's my Uncle Ben being shot, as he drops to the ground I always wake up screaming and crying

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed to the top of my throat. I see Aunt May rushing into my bedroom repeating my name

"Are you alright? Sweetie" she asked

"The same dream…I couldn't stop it…I couldn't!" Tears were drifting around my eyes.

"It's alright Peter, it's alright" she said hugging me, I continued crying.

_**THE NEXT DAY.**_

The next day at school, I told MJ about my job and the dream she hugged me and told me she was sorry. MJ tried to cheer me up by changing the subject

"So are you doing anything Saturday?" she asked

"No" I said

"So uh do you wanna go see a movie?" she said nervously, it was odd since we're dating and she didn't even have to ask.

"Uh sure…Aw crap no I can't, I've got work" I said annoyed.

"Okay then, Sunday"

"Can't sorry, I've got to go check OsCorp"

"It sounds like you don't want to hang out with me" she said with a stern tone in her voice which scared me more than The Enforcers and The Shocker.

"No, no! That's not it, It's just I'm preoccupied lately"

"Whatever" she said very annoyed and walked off.

My Spider-Sense went off, at first I thought it meant my relationship was in a crisis but I was wrong and I so wished I'd been right. And then an explosion went off leaving me trapped under a pillar I stayed under the pillar until everyone left, a student came to help me but I did the heroic save yourself gimmick. MJ then came and I told her to go, after she left I lifted up the pillar and went to my locker to get my bag and then I saw it, a huge green like creature with horns. _Hulk?_ I thought to myself but he was too small.

"PARKER!" it shouted at me directly at me

"What the hell!? How'd you know my name?" I flying kicked him in the face and took off to the bathroom and unchanged and turned into Spider-Man.

I jumped back out of the bathroom to see him gone. I investigated the school quickly but he was completely gone, so I went up to the roof of the school to see him waiting for me.

"PARKER!" he yelled out again

"Who are you!?" He may not be able to speak properly but he was smart enough to figure out I was Spider-Man…But what does he want with me?

"Who are you!?" I repeated

"Osborn…" He mumbled

"Osborn…You're Norman Osborn…What have you done to yourself! Let me help you" I yelled at him, what has he done.

He rose his fist up, _uh oh_ I thought to myself, he smashed the ground but I dodged it. There was no point in even trying to communicate with him, Osborn's mind was gone as he attacked me he was laughing and laughing, but the thing that puzzled me the most was how did he know my name and why is he attacking me? What did I do to him? After about 12 dodges I had enough and pushed back. I uppercut him which sent him back a little, this isn't like anything I've ever faced if it was The Shocker he would've been out cold by now. I went in for another punch but he grabbed my fist and started squeezing it, I screamed out loud and he slammed me into the ground and went to step on my head but I rolled away quickly, and webbed his face. He ripped it off and tackled me off the building.

I felt myself dosing off from that one fall, he pinned me to the ground holding my wrist squeezing them, he crushed one of my webshooters. Then I kicked him in the groin and that kept him at bay for the moment, it gave me enough time to get up and kick him in the face. He then backhanded me and I went sliding into the floor, he then bear hugged me and flew up into the sky (he was able to fly, bummer) my arms were restricted and the air was getting thinner and thinner

"Let- -go- -"I coughed "You're killing me…" I stumbled. Osborn then shouted.

"WILL KILL PARKER'S!" he shouted

That was a big revelation for me and that was a good reason for me to go to OsCorp on Sunday…That's if I'm still alive by the end of the story. What's his beef with my family? What have we done to him?

_**Author's note: I know this battle sounds a lot like Ultimate Spider-Man #5-7 but it gets interesting in the sequel I'm planning on doing, Excelsior !**_


	4. Epilogue

All I heard was screaming from Osborn, I was starting to black out as the air was getting thinner but the words kept ringing through my "WILL KILL PARKER'S!", I would never forget those words until I died and that wasn't far from now but I was in luck when Osborn threw me all the way down to the ground, although in a way I was still kinda screwed as I had not enough webbing to make a net but they didn't call me a genius for nothing, I realized that if I time it right I could quickly stick to a wall and so I put my powers to the test, I put my arms on my waist and flew down and then I saw a building. I aimed my body to it, closed my eyes and reached my arms out to grab it. I was praying to stick to the wall, I then felt my palms touching something cold I opened my eyes and saw I was alive and well sticking to the building.

I felt my troubles were over until I saw Osborn fly down to me, throwing fireballs screaming my surname it was the first time I actually felt afraid as Spider-Man, I quickly scaled the wall as fast as I could, avoiding all possible fireballs. I saw Osborn following me up the building and that gave me an idea, I stopped scaling and started to jump and I finally made it up before Osborn could catch me. I made a web slingshot with my one good webshooter and soon as I saw that ugly face I released myself from the slingshot and kicked him in the stomach with full force sending us both to another building.

I was knocked out for a few seconds because…well it hurt, when I woke up I couldn't believe my eyes…He was running away, the big scary Norman Osborn was running away from scrawny superhero, me, I had a constant battle with my subconscious not to follow him, but my subconscious won and I ended up following him to Queensboro Bridge and saw him yelling at Police helicopters. I did something insane and tackled Osborn when I knew the cops hated me and would take me down at any chance.

"This is Captain Stacy, put your hands on your head or we'll shoot" Captain Stacy yelled over the speaker.

I was scared out of my mind when I heard this but I remembered "With great power, there must also be great responsibility" and couldn't let Osborn hurt anyone so I ignored Captain Stacy and punched Osborn in the jaw, my Spider-Sense went insane and then I heard gunshots and dodged them all but suddenly I felt something pierce threw my leg and screamed as loud as I could, I fell to the ground and looked to see a blooded leg I'd been shot, I used all my strength to get up and webbed my leg to keep the blood in.

I fell down again and got back up. I saw Norman get shot multiple times and drop into the water, I fell back down again in relief knowing it was over I'd forgotten the cops were still there and heard Captain Stacy.

"Spider-Man put your hands over your head! NOW!" he yelled

I ignored him, got up and fled. I'd totally forgot about school and the evacuation, I went back to school and changed in the bathroom, then I got back under the pillar that crushed me a few hours back and waited for a few minutes and saw a firefighter come and get me, thank God it was on my leg because I needed to limp anyway. After the doctor had taken a look at me, (I was all beaten and bruised from my fight with Osborn) I was free to go back to my friends I felt something grab me and it hurt I turned around to see it was MJ hugging me.

"Ow!" I screamed

"Sorry…I was just so worried" she said innocently

"It's alright"

She then kissed me, I was about to ask her why she did it but it was like she knew what I was thinking and already answered for me.

"I did that, in case this is our last"

"You have no faith in me do you? You really think I'm gonna die doing this" I said sounding slightly annoyed

"I do have faith…But when I look at you now…It scares me…" she had a tear running down her eye

She then hugged me; I felt her tears running down my shoulder. Later on Aunt May came rushing over and squeezed me as hard as Osborn did.

"Ow!"

"Thank God you're alive and well" she said nervously

"I'm fine just a bit bruised is all"

"Come on lets go home"

I limped all the way home, and boy was that annoying. After we arrived back home I went straight to my bedroom tending to my leg, I saw the web had dissolved and my leg was healing already and the blood stopped running, wow I never knew I could heal that quick maybe when I get the chance I'll look into my powers, I left my leg the way it was and allowed it to heal while I started building a new webshooter and made some web fluid. I went to bed late knowing that the school wouldn't be open due to all the damages that had happened.

The next day I woke up at about 12:30 and looked at my leg, it wasn't fully healed but it was looking a little better and I stopped limping. I got a call from J.J and he told me he knew what happened at school and allowed me to have the day off on Saturday after that I got another call from MJ.

"Hey MJ"

"Peter…I can't be with you anymore"

"Why?" I asked sounding upset

"I can't take this stress anymore…I love and I'll always love you but"

"But what!?" I yelled

She continued "But I can't help but feel when you leave as Spider-Man…your never going to come back…I can't take it anymore…"

"So what we're done?"

"Yeah" she mumbled and hung up

I felt a huge blow to my stomach. But I guess she was right…I couldn't let her feel the pressure of me not coming back, I can't let her into this new world…She's not ready for all of this and so I can't blame her…and what if Osborn's still alive…I can't risk him hurting Mary Jane because of me…It's my responsibility to keep her safe…everyone safe. I am Spider-Man.

_**Author's Note: I know that was a really, really cheezy speech. But I am finished now I Am Spider-Man is done, so review please and let me know if you want me to do a sequel.**_

_**-Awesomekid120**_


End file.
